Where have you gone?
by The Carpet Shampoo
Summary: Trunks, after being rejected by Pan, loses control of his life. and only Pan can help him.


Author's Note. I'm going to try something new hear. I've never written this way before, but I think I've got a good idea for my new story. Its Trunks and Pan, so if you're not a fan, of this couple, you may want to consider not reading this fic. Just a suggestion.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Dragonball Z.  
  
  
Where have you gone?  
  
Pan's Point of View:  
  
He was so cute. Adorably cute. Some people ask how I could have ever fallen for a guy like Trunks, but I ask how could you not? At the time I first knew I cared for him he was so kind, and he had a sense of humor too. Sure he was older, but that didn't matter to me! But...I don't know if he's so kind anymore. Lately the Trunks I know has been missing in action. He started drinking, swearing, taking drugs and all sorts of other shit I've never seen him do. Oh Trunks, where. Where have you gone?   
  
Bulma's POV:  
  
How can one little boy get so lost? He was my baby boy, my first child, and I felt a love deeper for him than I think any mother has felt for her child. Trunks, my baby, where did you go? I look in your eyes and you look so dead, so alone. I look at those girls you bring home, used by so many, and I know, you'll only use them too. I watch you, did you know that? I watch you come home, drunk and stoned, with some pretty little useless thing by your side, who I know you will only love for one night. You know Trunks, I never thought a boy of mine would end up this way. I always thought to myself, that I'd have a perfect child who would never go wrong. But now, which one of us was wrong Trunks? You...or was it me?   
  
Trunks' POV:  
  
God, I wish everyone would just get off my goddamn case for once. Why the hell are they all riding up my ass? God, some days I just want to go out and shoot the whole world. I just want to go out get drunk, and have some fun with a pretty girl with nice legs. What's so wrong with that? Anyway, seriously these people are screwing my life over. It didn't use to be so bad. Everything used to be right. But then I got shot down, by the one girl I loved. Pan. She was too scared to love me back, she said. She was only 10 at the time, so young and naïve to me. But God almighty did I love her...somewhere in her precious heart I hope she can love me back. I look in the mirror and see myself. God do I look awful. I go over to my bed, take a few pills and fall asleep. Life is good.  
  
Pan's POV:  
  
When I was 10, I knew nothing of love. I lived, sometimes on the streets, sometimes at home, but the point is, I lived a young, naïve life. Trunks on the other hand knew a lot about love. And he loved me. Flat chested, short haired me. I still look that way now. I told Trunks I wasn't ready to be in love. But I didn't tell him how much I loved him back. Trunks went out and got drunk for the first time that night. Drugs and women came a bit later. I still love him through all that's he's done, but I've seen him with his new girls. Where I'm flat, they're quite full. Their hair is long and beautiful, while mine is short and plain. Their eyes and blue, or green or gold and exotic. Mine are a Saijin black and rather plain too. I have nothing anyone; especially not Trunks could fall in love with. I realized this a long time ago, but even now it continues to make me cry which is what I'm about to do now.  
  
Trunks' POV:  
  
I just had the wildest dream about Pan. Must have been something strange mixed into my pills. I was at a party again, and was doing the usual. Getting high and getting drunk and looking for that one woman to come home with me. In my dream, I found a perfect woman. I went up to her and she turned around and I saw her clearly. It was Pan. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have taken so many pills. I still feel tired and am going back to bed.  
  
Pan's POV:  
  
I need him. I need Trunks now. I don't care about anything anymore I'm going to see him. Yes right now, I must go see him. I kicked open my window and flew off. I reached Trunks' house in record time. He was asleep when I came in through his window. I didn't care though. I crawled into bed next to him and fell asleep.  
  
Trunks' POV:   
  
I woke up with Pan at my side and nearly cried. I was so incredibly happy to see her. If she still loved me, I never would need another drop of beer or drugs or anything to keep me happy. God Pan...still love me! Please!  
  
Pan's POV:  
  
I woke up and saw Trunks staring at me with big blue eyes. Happiness washed over me to see him, awful as he looked, I still loved him. I had to know; did he feel the same?  
  
Trunk's POV:  
  
"Pan...I whispered. "Yes Trunks?" she whispered. "I still love you."   
  
Pan's POV:   
  
Trunks...still loved me. I looked down and felt my eyes fill with tears, and then I looked up at him. "God Almighty Trunks I love you too." Trunks smiled and leaned in towards me. He kissed me. It was the softest sweetest kiss any girl had ever received. As the sun rose, the kiss became much more...but of that I will not tell.  
  
The End.   
  
Well...like I said its not like I usually write, but tell me what you think ok? 


End file.
